Amnesia
by Azucena 7
Summary: Ciel por accidente pierde la memoria , ahora sus familiares, trabajadores y conocidos tratan de hacerlo recordar sin embargo haran lo posible, narrado por sebastian. Descubriendo sus facetas.


Creo que ustedes saben mucho de este tipo de fic pero sabiendo que me he vuelto predecible, la verdad es si pasa esto como "kuroshitsuji 2" pero esta vez como un accidente

 **Disclamer:** este manga es de yana taboso, me encantan sus dibujos e historia

*Amnesia*

 _Era un día normal como todos, mi señor tuvo un cita con su novia Elizabeth madford en el campo, ellos se divertían mucho comían sándwich de queso chédar, Lechuga y tomate…hubo nubosidad y viento fuertes temía que lloviera pronto_ \- ¡Oye, ciel hace tiempo que no nos tomamos una foto! ¿Nos tomamos una?

-si, antes de que llueva- _como siempre fue amable con ella_ -iré por la tallbox, ustedes vigilen mientras vuelvo- _como la cámara está en la biblioteca por asunto de negocio, al parecer estaba en buenas condiciones pero sabiendo el tiempo en que se tarda en tomar en que tarda en tomar una foto y más una perfecta es posible que arruine con la lluvia…escucho el techo, el aroma, las gotas ruidosas y las centellas._ -suspiro- _al parecer será dentro de la mansión, ésa belleza incomprendida…si llover es inevitable al igual que los tifones y la nieve sin embargo era una fría lluvia las ventanas se empañan con la humedad cuando veo afuera veo que finnian esta llevando a mi inconsciente amo a la casa ¿Qué sucedió?_

\- ¿sí que sucede, porque no recuerda nada?- _alberline me entrevista tras la tragedia aunque la verdad no haya muerto entré que ya no recordaba sería más difícil para mí, tenía que ser más condicional con el…_

-el viento hizo volar el sombrero de lady Elizabeth a un precipicio, como buen caballero él toma el sombrero de Elizabeth para después de volvérselo pero cuando comenzó a llover y el agua hizo que la tierra se ablandará hasta que cayó hasta rodar en la colina donde su cabeza golpeó fuertemente una roca de granito

\- ¿granito?- _era una roca negra, aunque ya no existe_ -nos vengamos de ella y la mandamos a una fábrica de lápices

-Qué horrible…

-el lado derecho de su cabeza sangraba, estaba empapado su tía angelina me regaño y a los demás por todo-si…- _el inspector me quiso dar un cigarro_ -no. No fumo, nunca me gustó ese olor…tomo un poco de vino que angelina me regaló-quieres un poco-él dijo que si y tomamos-es extraño. Parece una consulta psicológica

\- ¿Qué paso después?

—-yo le conté a los demás. Habíamos curado la herida y cuando terminó de llover esperamos a que despertaba, angelina consigue un doctor, de pronto su ojo azul empieza a abrirse y todos lo vemos-¿ciel?- _Elizabeth no estaba segura pero se alegra y su tía también_ -la próxima vez que intentes de matarte, avisame

-quienes son ustedes….- _era una pregunta extraña en ese momento sabía que lo habíamos perdido pensaba en irme pero ¿Cómo podía dejarlo sólo por accidente? Claro no lo quería dejar_ -tiene amnesia temporal, tendrán que hacerle recordar quien era-a mi señor le dolía la cabeza ya eran las 3 todos salimos del cuarto par a no incomodarles a su tía le reconforto el hecho de que hubiera perdido la memoria porque todo lo que pasó fue tan negativo y tan preocupante- ¿me pregunto si es mejor asi?

-me pregunto lo mismo pero ya me acostumbre a ciel, ahora no lo sé, es como si él se fuera y regresara-el doctor asegura no hay ningún daño en su cabeza- _será mejor darle un poca de privacidad y paciencia mientras trata de recuperar su memoria en algún momento pensaron lo mejor para el_ \- ¡ciel phantomhive pierde la memoria, best seller!

-¡Es un asunto serio, lau!- _al parecer la tía de mi amo no está de humor, había pasado 1 hora después de que se fuera y el clima empezaba a ser nublado pensaba: ¿sabe quién soy? O que era para él, seguía preocupado, ¿necesitaba un baño caliente? Se mojó en la lluvia quizás el me vea como un humano normal, entré en su… no en el cuarto de invitados aún le dolía la cabeza_ \- ¿sigue sin recordar nada, ni siquiera sabe quién es?

-no, no sé, dímelo- _es asombroso que de todos mis señores me toque el más olvidadizo_ -tu eres ciel phantomhive, conde, es empresario de juguetes y dulces…-lo recuerda

-no creo pero….si…- _el observa su anillo_ -recuerdo que esto es algo importante, es de…mi padre e abuelo- _al parecer él lo recuerda, pero poco se sentía confundido_ \- ¿Qué me paso?- _aún se soba la cabeza_

-se golpeó por accidente con una piedra de granito por suerte no le paso nada grave pero tiene amnesia pero es temporal…pasé por aquí porque pensé que necesitaba un baño caliente y comer algo-creo que si….tengo hambre-pude notar que el semblante de mi amo es muy blanco y pálido , su piel debe estar fría-suspiro-solo en una cascara vaciá pero no lo dejaré ir lo tome su mejilla y no podía ocultar mi decepción-no hagas eso otra vez….estaba preocupado y los demás también-me sentía como su padre, su mejilla sonrosada era como si lo regañará ese gesto dulce en vez de frio y duro…es incómodo-perdón…no quiero ser un problema para todos-es extraño no quería ser y tan duro con el-después de bañarte ¿quieres tomar un té de Liverpool?-el acepta , cuando el baño está listo se me queda viendo-que

-no se acuerda de que yo lo baño-le desabotono la camisa como siempre pero me evade al parecer sentía para pensaba que me iba a aprovechar de él-yo… ¡yo puedo desvestirme solo no necesito tu ayuda! Lo dejo en paz después bebe el té como siempre y recuerda un poco….-sebas…tián-me sorprende que quizás su memoria se recupere mucho más rápido de lo usual-ese…es tu nombre ¿no?-eso me alegra mucho- ¿Por qué tengo un parche, si veo perfectamente?

-es por lastima- _empezaba a recordar un poco más le dolía mucho la cabeza cada vez más , cuando practicaba ajedrez , cuando leía un cuento de Hans Christian anderse ejemplo:pulgacita , cuando habla con sus sirvientes_ -¿y cómo era?-meyrin no podía decir nada negativo-umh….ah…esto-brad quería hablarle-bueno…usted fue…muy duro-finny quería hablarle-bueno….usted fue , algo estricto-mi amo pregunta otra cosa-¿Cómo es mi relación con todos ustedes? ¿Con quién me llevo mejor?-la de lentes divertidos piensa-creo que Sebastián…es como su sombra-mi amo ve a tanaka-san descansando-ho, ho, jo, ho

\- ¡es tan divertido!-los demás lo ve extraño-y… ¿Cómo se llevan con Sebastián?-brad piensa como los demás-pues…a veces me caía mal, es algo malo con nosotros yo siempre pensé que es muy presumido, es más nuestro capitán como otra cosa- _empezaba a darme cuenta que los padres de Elizabeth se encargan de la compañía cuando llegó la hora de dormir sin embargo me preguntó una cosa curiosa… ¿somos amigos? O eras amigos de mi padre ¿estás cansado? ¿Tienes hijos?-_ -aberline tenía curiosidad- _debe tener mucha curiosidad_ \- ¿y que le dijiste?

-la verdad le dije lo más obvio

-solo soy un mayordomo, un simple desconocido para usted lo que suceda o lo que pase conmigo no le incube- _lo dejé descansar mientras llevo el candelabro caminando en esa oscura mansión iluminado por la luz lunar pasan muchos días la tía de ciel está feliz con él y lady Elizabeth también_ \- ¡eres el mismo de antes!- _ella está muy feliz, mi amo sabía lo que había pasado no pudo recordarlo muy bien pero sentía un gran rencor por la muertes de sus padres._

-pero… ¿volvió a ser él mismo? Ya sabes amargado, frio y sin sentimientos- _era una gran decepción porque no recordaba mucho de mí pero extrañaba su forma de será, actuaba como un chico_

-pero si solo tiene 12 años tiene que ser un chico ¿no?- _a veces me preguntaba lo mismo quizás ¿esté bien? No se lo muestra tan fastidiado, enojado, angustiado pero…tratarme como un ser humano-_ \- ¿y cuando cumples años, Sebastián?- _en esos días esos tres aprendían más sus profecciones así que solo estábamos los dos sin embargo me distrajo un gato negro_ -he…bueno…es cercano a su cumpleaños- _él se alegra mucho hasta que acaricia al gato pero después le da por toser un poco_ -usted es alérgico

-no—no lo sabía….pero puedes traer a tu madre, a tu tía, a tu sobrina….

-yo….no tengo a nadie- _el tema se vuelve muy triste_ -comprendo…es muy duro, cuanto lo siento

 _Pienso…quizás sea el final pero un último intento, me quito el guante izquierdo y ve la marca-_ \- ¡no puede ser!-pensaba ¡por fin!-eres brujo- _es extraño y me puse el guante sin esperanza no puedo creer que no recuerde nada-_ -tranquilo no te declararé a nadie- _eso dijo mi amo aunque eso ya era triste_

\- ¿es brujo?- _aberline tuvo curiosidad aunque yo lo niego_ -solo es una tatuaje de wichtcraft, no soy brujo- _el inspector entiende_

-es una broma cómo es posible…me iré….tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…, me marcharé… (Pero….es muy rápido solo porque fue una accidente)- _es una pena que solo quedan estas palabras, mi amo se entristeció_ -que pena…aunque no recuerdo las cosas que hacías, te extrañare….y quizás no sepa quién mato a mis padres o nunca lo sabré pero fue lindo haberte conocido… ¿por cierto que te regalé?- _yo saqué mi reloj de bolsillo él lo mira con curiosidad-_ -eso…es muy lindo pero… ¿Por qué te regalaría un reloj?- _la verdad es que tanaka-san me lo regaló pero creo que eso no importa para nada. Asombrosamente logró ser feliz; consulté el sepulturero para acomodar su ataúd mi amo se metió allí con su atuendo negro_ \- umh…me encantaría estar rodeado de rosas _blancas pero temería tenér este zafiro y si los saqueadores de tumbas me roban_

-umh…entonces le darías el anillo a tu sirviente- _al parecer mi amo lo pensó muy bien_ -al menos es mucho mejor regalo que un reloj- _se fue haciendo la hora alberline se sorprendió-_ perdón pero ¿paraqué está preparando el ataúd si es muy joven todavía?- _no sé que vaya a pasar_ -por si le pasa algo- _el inspector recoge sus cosas_ -bueno…fue un placer verlo- _yo me aproxime para mostrar la salida ya era tarde para mi….y para él._

 _Es bueno termina con luna llena pero me parece extraño que le quede un día con vida aun asi está tranquilo…será ¿Qué está fingiendo_?-olvídelo todo- _es una respuesta tan tán dolorosa, él sonríe y se quita él anillo de su dedo pulgar para ponérmelo en el dedo medio de la derecha como si…supiera que no volveré a verlo_ -entonces… ¿para que tengo memoria?- _el azul de esa piedra me maravilló, su marco plateado sus adornos_ -te queda bien…creo que para mí funeral interpretaras lacrimosa de Mozart, recuerdo que eres un buen violinista- _es un buen tema para un difunto_

\- ¿No temes morir? Usted es muy joven- _el cierra los ojos_ -bueno…mis padres están allí además si voy a vivir injustamente, moriré injustamente- _eso es muy triste, ¿hasta cuándo dejará de actuar?_ -hay algo en mi cabeza que no quiere recordar por completo- _se soba la cabeza_ -puedes quedarte con el anillo de todas maneras no es mío solamente- _e sonreía quizás no recuerde por completo y esa piedra no lo allá matado pero es una pena porque tiene el rencor, ese zafiro….quizás no sea como el pero…empezé a caminar por toda esa mansión no quise dormirme pensado en que será el final de esto…¿no será demasiado rápido?_

 _A las 3 de la mañana exactamente escuche que mi amo tuvo una pesadilla al parecer esas memorias no lo dejan en paz ni cuando duerme. Escapaban gotas en su frente y respira de forma agitada_ -soñé…una mansión en llamas- _siempre es la misma pesadilla ¿no? Es inevitable_ - _vine a devolverle su anillo al parecer oye voces también_ -el acepta…perdió la identidad ya no me sirve nada- _tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad? Esta casa es tán…enorme_ -le toqué la cabeza- _solo vuelva a dormir…_

-puedes…dormir comingo,veo que estás cansado- _yo solo sonreí mostrando un poco los dientes_ -estaba perdido, es que es muy grande esta mansión- _al parecer es anormal que me quedara a dormir con el pero no le importa….parece que le cambiaron ´´el cerebro y no la memoria pero…él no tiene una cara si no muchas como la del necio , el bicho raro , el odiado , el anciano , el enano , el huérfano , el medio ciego…vaya…¿Quién es este chico entonces, un niño normal? Cierro los ojos pero en está abrazando….es molesto… ¿puedo comérmelo?_ \- ¿qué hace? ¿Un momento de debilidad?- _lo abrace que se le puede hacer podía decir "no te vaya" me estaré imaginándolo burlarme de ese gesto de cariño_ \- ¿tu, me quieres?-… _esto es terrorífico_ -¿Por qué lo menciona?- _respire hondo, ¿desde cuándo le importa lo que yo sienta?...me enferma casa gesto es como de una máquina de tortura_ -todos están felices menos tú, yo…ya no le preocupo ni hago sentir mal a nadie ni siquiera los pongo nerviosos , supongo que extrañas al anterior ciel ¿verdad?. No quiero que me quieras por lastima, tienes futuro, al parecer tu madre fue una aristócrata y tú padre un hombre trabajador pero noble…pero fuiste mayordomo de un malcriado como yo, en vez de aprovechar esa vida en una orquesta- _¿mal gaste mi vida? Pero….será que estuvo a punto de morir y por eso analiza su vida ¿por eso actúa asi? Entonces lo levanto_ \- ¿usted perdió la cabeza o cambiaste de juicio?- _mi amo está enojado conmigo, río porque pudo haber muerto y se lo llevaría el de todas formas no lo dejará en paz_ -si quieres saber- _sujete su cabeza y lo acosté en mi pecho…estoy feliz de que allá sobrevivido, sigue siendo un cabeza dura…_ -si…lo quiero, bochan…usted se ocultan en tantas mascaras que estoy confundido…pero lo puedo comprender bien- _mi lord suspira pero tengo una curiosidad_ -¿usted…está fingiendo amnesia?- _no dijo nada y eso es preocupante_ -ehmh…ejemh…- _sí, eso pensé-_ mentiroso- _él se aleja pero….no comprendo y queda profundamente avergonzado al igual que yo_ -porque…- _el ruido se escucha en el cuarto_ -¡no me lo dijo!

-mnh…eh… ¡tú te querías ir! Y…siempre téngo que decirte que hacer pero si cambio de opinión o si olvido quien soy te iras ¡tú eres el rey del vació legal! - _pero lo de…_ -disco rayado- _me muere de risa_ -asi que…sólo fingió perder la memoria

-claro que perdí la memoria pero ya recuerdo quien era solo que….quería descansar, me sentía como un extraño en esa casa y-no estar sintiendo esa pesa en mis hombros ya sabes ¿esta es mi vida?...todo era tan normal….tan seguro…sin nada de qué preocuparme- _bueno sabiendo que he resistido comerlo supongo que está bien_ -usted me quiere ¿no?- _no dijo nada y me ignoró_ -bueno….- _que felicidad_ -entonces….¿dormimos juntos?- _no paraba de ver el rubor de sus mejillas_ -aunque….claro yo no duermo pero sabiendo que es de…noche- _mi amo se aleja de la cama y me apunta con una pistola-_ -vete de mi cuarto-bueno…nunca hemos tenido un momento como este ¿y qué pasará si elizabeth sea grande?

-espera a que sea mayor ¿¡crees que mi primera vez fue un mar de rosa!?- _la vida sigue….A la mañana siguiente le canté a alberline y a lau sobre la recuperación "milagrosa" de mi amo-_ -que extraños gusto tienes Sebastián, ciel es tán tenso- _mi amo está avergonzado además de que yo – no –miento-_ ¡LES DIJISTE!- _alberline se sintió bastante molesto por la historia_ -el pasó por cosas muy durás…y aún no está preparado para tales cosas….pero sé que ustedes son muy unidos….y el tiempo, te apegas a él, lo entiendo pero es un chico aún- _yo lo veía con ira no sabe nada_ -alberline…yo solo le quería leer un cuento de terror pensaba que era una pijamada

Nadie comprendía muy bien lo que pasó

-además….él quería aprovecharse de mí, con permiso

 _Le pedía a su tía angelina que le leyera un cuento a mi amo, suspiré…de verdad que no puede ser más increíble en la vida. Lady elizabeth no le gusta los cuentos de terror y cuando sea grande le gustaría saber quién soy, le encantará._

 **FIN**

Gracias por leer este fic


End file.
